Mobile computing devices, such as wearable computers, often capture sensor data periodically. In such devices, sensor data may be captured while a portion of the mobile computing device is in a standby mode. Depending on the application, the sensor data may need to be stored with a corresponding timestamp. A high-precision timer (such as a system clock) may be used to generate a timestamp for the capture of the sensor data.
In some cases, capturing a value of the high-precision timer to use as a timestamp may require that the mobile computing device exit the standby mode. Exiting the standby mode may require a relatively large amount of energy, and, therefore, capturing a timestamp may require a relatively large amount of energy.